Sportacus's gift
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: It's fluffy I just wanted to write something cute and romantic. The hero of Lazy town has been getting gifts wonder who has been sending them and what finding that out will mean? Sportacus and Robbie.
1. Chapter 1

It's random fluffy and not an old fiction it got in my head and was so cute I wrote it down. Any ways I don't own the characters man on man love and cuteness and fluff warnings here at the start. Please be kind about spelling and grammar I have dyslexia and I do the best I can with the aid of my assistive technology.

Sportacus's gift

(Also known as Sportacus's Kitten)

Part one:

The hero of Lazy town was looking forward to today with great excitement, it was after all his birthday, this usually meant, lots of fun games, sports and sports candy. It also meant a day of peace from rescues as the children behaved themselves for the day and even the local villain had taken to not bothering to cause trouble that day any more. Sportacus couldn't help but wonder if this year like so many others if he would get a gift from his unknown sender. It had all started a few years back, a present wrapped in plane white paper, tied with a blue ribbon knotted with a simple blue bow with no card and thus it had continued every year since without fail. Whoever sent him this gift picked things that the blond man always loved, they were usually different from the other gifts he received but at the same time wonderful. Sportacus often wondered who sent these gifts but despite doing his best to try to find out who this mysterious gift giver was the person had remained unknown to him.

When the note from the kids arrived to tell him that he could come down from the airship for his birthday party the blue clad hero wasted no time in getting there. As always the decorations and balloons were all in white and blue, there was a huge pile of presents waiting for the hero and a birthday cake well a cake made from fruit. When Sportacus arrived all the residents of the town cheered, the blond smiled round at them before settling down to start opening his gifts. From Pixel was a CD of work out videos, Ziggy's gift was a new pair of winter gloves and Stingy managed to give the hero a coin with great difficulty. From the mayor Sportacus received a flower for the airship bread from his beloved Gloria and Bessie's gift was unsurprisingly a mobile phone. Trixie had made him a CD of her best mixes for the hero to work out to and Stephanie's present was a book titled the history of hero's.

The blond hero thanked everyone for their gifts before moving to the last one as always white, with its blue ribbon. Carefully Sportacus opened it, the gift was a bow and quiver of arrows, they were magnificent and clearly well made making the active man wonder how and where his gift giver had managed to get them from. Then the hero noticed that another piece of blue ribbon sat on the edge of the gift table going under it. Curious Sportacus placed his birthday present to one side to look under the table and when he did a pair of blue eyes met his and a cute little mew issued forth from the kitten who was sitting beside all the supplies he would need to take care of grey little creature. Surprised the blond man carefully brought the kitten out from under the table, round her neck was the blue ribbon so this was obviously part of his gift.

It was Stephanie who noticed the kitten first. "Oh how cute! Who gave you the kitten for a gift Sportacus?"

"I don't know the kitten came with the bow and arrows."

"Ah your mysterious gift giver is at it again. It's so cute though."

The hero looked at the kitten again and then back to the pink haired young woman standing before him. "It's a she."

"Aw she has your eyes. What are you going to call her?"

The blue clad man pondered that for a moment at he began to stroke the kittens grey fur. "I think she should be Sky."

The kitten mewed and Stephanie laughed gently. "I think she likes that."

Sportacus smiled himself. "Yes I think she does too. I've always wanted a kitten, but...Well the airship isn't a good place for a kitten."

"Somehow I think Sky will be fine." Stephanie said with assurance.

Everyone was rather surprised when latter in the day the Lazy Town villain made an appearance. As soon as Stephanie noticed him her hands were at her waist and she was glaring at the taller man. "Robbie Rotten what are you doing here?!"

"I haven't come to cause trouble missy as hard as that maybe to believe. I came to warn you all that the weathers on the change, a bad storm is rolling in."

The residents of the town save the hero looked up at the cleat blue sunny sky then to the villain and laughed. "Yeah right Robbie good one." Trixie said to him.

The raven haired man shook his head, shrugged and muttered to himself. "Well I tried." Robbie turned away and walked off back towards his home. Something in Sportacus however made him remotely program the airship for bad weather so he knew his home would be safe if the other man turned out to be right about the change in the weather.

Scarcely fifteen minutes later everyone was running inside the mayor's house as rain started to fall in torrents, the wind howled lightning flashed and thunder shook the town. Hunkered together inside the residents of Lazy Town looked at each other then back at the terrible weather outside. "It looks like we owe Robbie an apology." Stephanie said softly to the others. There was a lot of nodding as she spoke.

"I'm glad something in me made me listen to Robbie so that I remotely programmed the airship for rough weather." Sportacus said looking back outside as parts of trees fell and rain continued to pour from the now black sky.

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop for some time." The mayor said with concern.

Sure enough the storm took several hours to blow it's self out. "I better get back to the airship and make sure everything is alright."

No one argued with her hero as he said this, quickly Sportacus went back to his airship, he was glad to find it in one piece thanks to Robbie's warning. The hero brought all of his gifts up to his home in the sky, he watched with delight as Sky explored her new home. Now more than ever Sportacus wished that he could thank the one who had brought him such wonderful gifts.

Over the next few days and weeks Sportacus got use to the new feline on the airship, Sky was a happy energetic inquisitive ball of fluff and he adored her. The hero soon fell into a new routine that involved Sky he would get up, make his bed, get them both breakfast and then do his morning exercises while Sky would sit and watch him her little head following his every move. Once this was done Sportacus would then pop her in his sky chaser and leave the airship for his morning jog whilst Sky would wander round Lazy Town for the rest of the day. The kitten enjoyed being petted and played with by the residents of the town and the hero always knew she was safe with his friends.

Today however things were a little different from normal Sportacus had not been able to find his kitten in any of her usual favourite spots. The blond man and the rest of the town were now helping him look for Sky and the more time it took to find her, the more worried the hero was becoming. Ziggy cam running up to Sportacus, he quickly grabbed the older man's hand and spoke to him breathlessly. "I found Sky you are not going to believe this. Come on!"

With a frown on his face the blue eyed man allowed Ziggy to guide him. Sure enough when they came to a halt and Sportacus took in the scene before him he wasn't quite sure he was seeing what he was. Robbie lay on the bench in front of them, the tall man was fast asleep, settled on his chest also asleep was Sky, one of the villains long pale hands lay on her back keeping the kitten safely in place on his chest. The two were completely unaware of their audience and carried on snoozing together their breaths seeming to come in almost perfect synchronicity.

Quickly and quietly Sportacus ushered Ziggy away asking him in soft tones to tell the others that Sky had been found so they could stop looking for her now. Once the young man was gone the hero turned back to the sleeping pair, the athletic man couldn't stop his eyes from roving over the long slender form of Robbie. Even as he caught himself looking at the villain like this Sportacus found that he didn't want to stop looking in fact the hero found that he wanted to touch Robbie, hold him, explore the contours of that long lean looking body. The urge to kiss the other man was so strong that it almost took the breath of the hero away and left Sportacus wondering for how long he had been falling in love with the town villain without knowing it.

As the athletic man considered this he came to the conclusion that he had started to fall in love with Robbie a long time ago it was just until now he had never realized what the feeling was. Considering how much time the taller man invested in annoying the blue clad hero it was hardly surprising to his mind that he would not have realized that he had fallen really hard for Robbie and looking back he could now see that the slender villain also had feelings for him that he had been trying to hide using his evil ways.

For some reason as the raven haired man began to stir from his rest the hero found himself ducking out of sight behind one of Lazy Towns many yellow walls. Carefully Sportacus watched round the side of the wall as Robbie lay quietly stroking Sky for a few moments before speaking to the kitten. "Come missy, you need to be getting up I'm sure you'll have your owner worried by now."

Slowly the grey kitten woke, she mewed at Robbie and he chuckled at her with genuine amusement. "No you can't go back to sleep. I know I've disturbed you Miss Sky but you have to go home now."

Sky gave another mew before batting playfully at the tall man. "No you can't stay here with me. You have to get back to Sportacus."

As the villain spoke his name so softly and in its complete form for once the hero let it wash over him and could almost imagine how Robbie would sound whispering his name to him as they lay in bed beside each other.

The kitten gave out another mew. "No we can't play anymore today but we can play tomorrow I promise." As he spoke the tall man didn't jerk up like he usually did but slowly somehow almost elegantly Robbie sat up before placing his feet to the ground lifting Sky with him as he went.

Carefully the villain placed the grey kitten down on her paws. "Now off you go."

Sky turned she looked back at Robbie and mewed again. "Oh don't give me the big blue eyes it's bad enough when your owner does that to me. The amount of times I've come close to kissing him because of those eyes of his. Now go on you." As he finished speaking the tall man made shooing gestures with his hands towards Sky.

Very reluctantly the kitten padded off towards the airship, Sportacus moved carefully making sure Robbie wouldn't see that he had been there at all. Once the hero was sure he was far enough away he came out of hiding and ran to the meeting point he found Sky there and sighed. "Here you are I was worried about you!" Quickly the blond scooped up his kitten and gave her a pet before carefully tucking her away for the journey home. One thing was for sure the hero thought as he made his way back to the airship he had found out some interesting things today and now he had a lot to think about.

There was one thing Sportacus came to realize as he thought about Robbie, as well as all he had seen and heard that day. This was that he didn't even know when the other man's birthday was, he didn't know anything really about Robbie at all. It was rather galling to realize that despite the fact he taught the kids about playing fairly and treating everyone in the same way the whole town treated Robbie like some form of outcast. As the hero thought this he could suddenly understand why the other man acted out the way he did so often, it was the only time that his existence was ever acknowledged. This led Sportacus to wonder what Robbie might be like if he were included, if someone cared for him treated him like a person rather than a pain. Sure the blond had tried a few times to befriend him but the taller man seemed to shy away from him and the hero couldn't help but wonder if it was because he wasn't use to friendship. Sportacus was well aware that his over active nature rubbed Robbie the wrong way, which led the athletic man to think that maybe when interacting with the villain it might be wise to try to slow down a little.

Sure enough when Sportacus next encountered the villain, he carefully encouraged the other man to try joining in their game of basketball. At first Robbie was rather reluctant, but eventually he started to join in. When the kids laughed because the slender man wasn't very good at the game and got out of breath quickly, the hero was hasty to remind them that they had at one time also not been very good at basketball and that it was not very nice to tease Robbie so. When he had finished chastising the children the blond had turned to find the villain staring at him with wide wonder filled grey eyes. Sportacus shot the stunned man a smile and addressed him directly. "We all take time to learn and not everyone learns at the same speed. Why don't you try again Robbie?"

The purple clad man gave him a nod he tried without success to get the ball through the hoop once again. Robbie let out an aggravated growl, Sportacus walked over to him gently he placed a hand on his shoulder and addressed the man. "You can do it."

Robbie's grey eyes darted to the hand on his shoulder, then to the man the hand belonged to and the villain took a deep breath. "I'll try again."

"Good, the more you try the more likely you are to get it right."

This time the tall man took a longer time to position himself, before trying to get the ball through the hoop and sure enough it sailed through causing Robbie to stair wide eyed with disbelief and Sportacus to hug him. "I did it..." The villain said with surprise, he then froze slightly as the ever enthusiastic hero despite his best attempts not to overdo things hugged him hard.

Slowly Robbie returned the hug and after a few moments the two men released each other both blushing furiously. Quickly Sportacus went after the ball he soon found it and returned it to the other man who was now watching him closely with those assessing grey eyes of his. "Want to try again?" The athletic man asked with happiness.

Thoughtfully the raven haired man bounced the ball for a few moments, before passing it flawlessly to Stephanie, she caught it giggled and then through it to Pixel who passed it onto Sportacus and so it went on. Although this was not basketball it was a pleasant enough game the hero decided and one that suited the villain down to the ground. Soon though the kids wanted to change games, Robbie didn't grumble but let them do so and sat down nearby to watch them play. When it was time for the youngsters to go home Sportacus was glad to see that Robbie was still settled on the bench. The hero waved the kids off, then made sure to walk not run over to were the other man sat and settle slowly on the bench beside him.

There was a long silence between the two men as they just sat side by side looking at the now deserted sports field. Rather surprisingly it was Robbie who broke the silence between them as he said in a soft wistful voice. "Thank you for today. I've not had that kind of fun for a very long time."

"You're welcome Robbie. You are welcome to join in with us any time you like you know." The hero assured him with a wide friendly smile.

Slowly the raven haired man smiled back, Sportacus had never seen the other man smile before it was an expression which rendered him handsome and friendly looking. "I suppose I should really head back to the lair."

"Yes it is getting late." Despite saying this neither man moved. "You know I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I realized that I don't really know anything about you at all."

The villain turned to face the hero. "What did you want to know?"

"Well are you from Lazy Town or some were else?"

"I'm from right here. I'm older than you at thirty five."

"Wow five years my senior I had no idea. When is your birthday? I know you know mine so I'd like to know yours."

Slowly the raven haired man smiled softly. "Tomorrow is my birthday."

Sportacus stared at him for a long moment. "Oh my you should have said something."

"It's alright, I plan to eat cake and spend a peaceful day in."

"That's no way to spend a birthday!" The hero told him emphatically.

Robbie laughed, the athletic man decided he liked the other mans laugh. "It is the way I have spent most of my birthdays."

Sportacus put his hands on his waist and glared at the other man. "Well not this year is going to be different!"

His words caused the villain to raise both brows at the blond. "Oh why is this year going to be different from any other?"

"Because I'm going to make sure you are not alone for your birthday."

"You want to spend my birthday with me?" The villain asked the disbelief in his voice very clear.

"No Robbie I'm not just going to spend your birthday with you, I'm going to celebrate your birthday with you."

The grey eyes widened, the tall man stared at the blond beside him, Sportacus smiled widely at him and slowly Robbie smiled back. "Thank you I'd like that very much."

"Good I'm glad to hear it. So what time should I come to the lair?"

"Around ten in the morning would be best it would give me some time to have woken up and sorted things out for the day."

"Alright ten tomorrow it is!" This said Sportacus bounced to his feet, smiled at Robbie and then flipped off home.

The villain watched the other man go slightly confused but never the less very happy that he was to have some company for his birthday tomorrow. At a much more leisurely pace than the hero had used Robbie got to his feet and wondered home thinking the whole way there what he might have in the lair that the blue clad man could eat safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Sure enough the next day at ten the hero made his way down into Robbie's lair, the athletic man looked around the space he had just come into this was only his second time in the other man's home. It was neat the orange costume shuts were empty and as always the orange chair was in pride of place. There was a round table orange like most other things with a birthday cake stood on it, there was also a fruit bowl standing on the table brimming with fruit. There was also a second comfortable orange chair by the table clearly meant for a guest in the lair and in this case that was himself.

The blond man looked round for his host and slowly from one of the shadows Robbie just seems to appear he smiled at the other man. "Welcome to my home."

"Yes this time more officially than the first hmm?" Sportacus asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a large smile on his face.

"As you say and this time with no tricks involved."

The two men shared a laugh the hero approached the villain and produced a present. "Here, happy birthday."

Clearly shocked Robbie accepted the gift. "Thank you."

The villain settled into his large orange chair, he smiles at the hero and gestures at the table with the cake and fruit on it. "Please help yourself to the fruit."

Sportacus did so, as he stood nibbling an apple and watched the grey eyed man open his gift. Carefully the villain opened the present which turned out to be a large purple blanket, his eyes darter to the hero who smiled at him. "You like to nap I thought maybe a blanket that you could easily roll up and take with you would be good. It's one of those light weight but warm ones."

"Thank you Sportacus I'm sure that will come in very handy for me. I'd offer you some birthday cake but I know that's a bad idea."

The two men chuckled as the laughter died the blue clad man moved across the room to stand before the other man this caused Robbie to look up at him. "Happy birthday Robbie, was mine the only gift for today?" Sportacus asked deciding not to mention the fact that for once the other man had managed to say his name correctly.

"I wish I could say no but it was indeed the only present I have received for my birthday."

"Oh I see." The hero said softly deciding that asking anything more would probably not be a good idea. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

The slender man looked at Sportacus with curiosity. "What did you want to ask?"

"Do you know anything about the mysterious present or present's I receive on my birthday every year?" The hero asked watching Robbie's reaction closely as he did so.

The tall man gave a the athletic hero a small nod. "Yes I've heard about that and yes I know something about them."

"Really what do you know? Please tell me!" The blond asked desperately wanting to know

Robbie answered the question with. "I know who sends them."

"You do?" The shorter man questioned eagerly, his only answer to that question was a nod, which caused Sportacus to growl with frustration at the villain who just smiled at him. "Well are you going to tell me who sends them?" The hero asked clearly frustrated.

"Well...Maybe if you say please." Robbie said this with a teasing note to his voice and a mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

Realising he was being played with a little the blue clad man entered into the spirit of things. "Please Robbie, pretty please with a cherry on top."

The villain laughed gently as the hero joined in with his teasing before speaking to him with great seriousness. "I am the one who send those gifts."

Sportacus blinked with surprise at the purple clad man for a moment, quickly trying to asses if the villain was telling the truth. Realizing that the hero was unsure whether to trust his words or not Robbie rose to his feet causing the shorter man to step away from him. On silent feet the slender villain crossed the lair, he came to a halt at one of his work benches, were the raven haired man pulled out from one of its many purple draws the white paper and blue ribbon, before turning to the other man and holding them out towards him solemnly. Sportacus crossed the room to where the raven haired man stood carefully he took the paper and ribbon from the tall villain who gave it to him without a fight. The hero looked the items over carefully and after a few moments he came to a conclusion about them.

Slowly the hero looked to the slender man standing beside him and spoke. "You really did send me those gifts. Thank you Robbie, but why send them to me in such a secretive way?"

"Because I am the villain and I'm not usually nice to you. I assumed if I presented you with a birthday present you would assume that I was up to...well...no good. I've always enjoyed finding you a present, taking those few moments a year to tell you even if you never knew it was me that I didn't actually hate you at all."

"You don't hate me?" The hero asked completely stunned by the other mans words.

"No Sportacus I've come to admire and like you." There was a tone to the word like when the raven haired villain said it which had the blue eyed hero blushing.

Deciding it was now or never Robbie swept in, he kissed the shorter man, instantly Sportacus reacted his hands flew up, they gripped the raven haired man's shoulders and he began to return the kiss. This kiss quickly became heated, with the blond hero soon finding himself pinned against the purple work bench by the much taller man. Sportacus felt no fear as the villain took control like this instead it gave him pleasure for someone else to take control and he couldn't help but let out a lustful moan. This noise encouraged Robbie whose hands drifted with a teasing slowness down the back of the athletic man wantonly the blond hero arched against the other man and let out a little whimper. Slowly Robbie released his mouth, Sportacus said nothing instead all the hero did was gasp, moan and writhe against the villain who was dominating him.

Taking this as encouragement to continue the raven haired man kissed along the neck of the shorter man, causing the hero to tilt his head back and moan loudly. Slowly Robbie moved his hands over the bottom of the other man he squeezed gently, making the blond hero arch against the slender villain again. Some were in the haze of all that pleasure and desire that Sportacus was feeling at the hands of the villain he was sure he should feel ashamed but the blond found he couldn't, what was happening just felt natural, like he had been waiting for this to happen between them. As Robbie started to stop kissing his neck and started to remove his hands, Sportacus quickly stopped him from doing so. Their eyes met and the hero shook his head at the villain before managing to say. "Don't stop please."

"I think its best I did. Sorry I didn't mean to..." The rest of his sentence vanished as the blue clad man pulled him in for another kiss it was brief but heated.

"Robbie I don't want you to stop." Sportacus told him gently.

"Right now you don't but later you would come to regret letting me carry on." Carefully the villain withdrew himself from the hold of the blond man. "It's not fair for me to force my desires onto you. I think you had best go home Sportacus thank you for the birthday gift."

"No I don't think so. I love you which was what you really meant when you said you liked me wasn't it Robbie?" The blond asked with determination.

The villain flushed, he looked down at the floor for a few moments before saying softly. "Yes that is what I really wanted to say."

"Then say it!" Sportacus demanded of the other man.

There was silence for a few moments before Robbie said softly. "I love you Sportacus."

"Good and I love you Robbie. I know my own mind and I do not want you to stop what you were doing to me. I'd always known that the person sending me the gifts cared for me, now I know it's you everything seems right, like somehow it was supposed to be this way between us."

"You can't honestly want me to dominate you in the way I was." Robbie said with disbelief.

"Oh can't I?"

"Sportacus you need to think about what you are saying when you have a clear head and besides Sky will be waiting for you."

The hero folded his strong arms but had to admit that Sky would be waiting for him. "Fine I will think about what I have been saying and I will go to meet up with Sky."

With clear reluctance the blond man left the lair and the man he loved behind to go to find his kitten. Robbie let out a deep sigh he flopped down in his big orange chair and placed his head in his hands. The slender man hoped that once the hero had realized what had almost happened today in the lair and when what had happened had caught up with the blond that Sportacus wouldn't hate him as much as the raven haired man feared he might.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

Days past and soon became weeks, Robbie spent this time fearing the worst and therefore hiding away from Sportacus and the hero spent the same time both fretting and fuming over the other man. The hero knew exactly what he wanted he'd spent a long time now thinking about it. He wanted Robbie as his for them to be a couple, but just as equally the blond desired to be the villains, and truly wanted the other man to dominate him again. Thus Sportacus kept a very close eye on the lair and its occupant ready to spring into action and make his desires know to Robbie as soon as the taller man came out of hiding

The villain surfaced for the first time three weeks since the incident with Sportacus, the only reason he was doing so was because he was out of cake and it was due to rain which meant that the kids and the blond man would be inside still being active but keeping dry so it would be safe for him to venture out. With his long purple umbrella hooked over one arm Robbie made his way to the town bakery where he made a large purchase before heading next door to the little town supermarket and doing his general shopping.

When he arrived back at the entrance to his home, the rain was just starting and he noticed that Sportacus was standing there waiting for him his arms folded and determination burning in his bright blue eyes. Robbie sat on the urge to swear, instead he walked up the other man and let his eyes slowly travel up the hero taking in the fact that Sportacus was not alone Sky was with him and he had a back pack of some kind slung over a shoulder. "What are you doing here?" The tall man asked him eventually.

Sportacus was quick to respond to this question. "I came to see you. I brought Sky and my some of my other things so that this time you'd have no excuse to make me go home for a long while. We have some things to talk about and we are going to talk about them."

Both of Robbie's dark brows rose, there was a stubborn set to the jaw and a determination to the man's stance that the raven haired man knew well, he knew that arguing with the hero now would be pointless. With an over dramatic sigh Robbie handed one of the shopping bags to the hero speaking as he did so. "Fine if you are going to come in you can help carry the shopping."

Sportacus quickly accepted the bag and watched Robbie open the hatch to the lair and then followed the tall man into his home. Once inside the villain retrieved his shopping from the blond man and set about putting it away in the kitchen an area usually hidden by the darkness of Robbie's home. As the taller villain worked, Sportacus quickly set up a corner for Sky and then came up behind the other man. Swiftly he pressed himself against the back of the slender man and was rewarded with a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

The hero addressed the man he now had pressed helplessly against his kitchen counter. "Robbie I thought about what happened between us. I love you and you love me so there was in my mind nothing wrong with what was happening we were both enjoying it. We are two grown men we both know what we are doing and what we want. I would very much like us to carry on with what we had been doing that day."

Robbie sighed again before trying to explain a few things to the man he loved. "I thought I told you that giving yourself to me would be a bad idea. I'd never want to let you go, I'd be very possessive of you but I'd always love you at the same time in fact I would be willing to devote myself to you forever and give you all of my heart and soul."

"Good, I like those ideas. I will admit I epically like the idea of us being together forever that sounds wonderful to me."

"Sportacus as much as I want to take you up on all of this I won't, for once I'm trying to do the noble thing, as you belong to the people of Lazy Town not to just me. So please let me do the right thing just this once in my life and give you up, they need you Sportacus and it would not be right for me to keep you."

The hero gently released the taller man carefully he turned Robbie round and then held him gently but firmly by the shoulders as he spoke. "Right now the only one I belong to is you, as we are the only two people here. I do understand what you are saying however and yes you would have to share me as a hero with them but as for myself I promise that part of me would belong to you and no one else."

For a long time there was silence, Sportacus could see that the taller man was thinking so the athletic man said nothing and let him come to his own conclusions. Eventually Robbie came to a decision about what the hero had said to him and addressed the man standing before him. "You really do know how to tempt me don't you. Fine I will take what you are offering me, but only if you will agree to one thing."

The hero gulped rather uncertain. "What do you want me to agree to?"

"It's quite simple really. As you said you love me and I love you, all I want is for you to allow me to call you mine, my love my boyfriend I guess would be the best term." The villain said to the other man his voice soft but determined.

"You mean that you want to make this a proper relationship?" Sportacus asked barely able to conceal both his surprise and joy at this fact.

"Yes I do." The raven haired man confirmed with a soft smile for the man he loved.

The blue clad man smiled back, he put his arms round Robbie and hugged him, the villain hugged back. The blond addressed him a huge smile on his face as he did so. "I'd be honoured to be yours and nobody else Robbie, I would adore being known as your boyfriend to others as that and your love to you."

"Good." This said the taller said gently before he moved with a speed and agility that the hero wasn't use to just yet from Robbie. Sportacus found himself pushed against the counter of the kitchen and he let out a groan of pleasure already beginning to anticipate what was hopefully to come next. "My, what a wanting noise, have you been thinking about what might happen Sportacus?"

"Yes thinking and dreaming I couldn't seem to help myself." The hero admitted without the slightest trace of shame.

"Don't be ashamed love it's good to know that you've been thinking about me in that way because I've been thinking about you too. Well now since your cat is settled in my lair and you appear to have brought with you all the items you would need to stay here for this night and others should you wish to, I think now would be a good time to show you my bedroom don't you?" This question was asked casually but suggestively as Robbie kept the hero pinned.

The blond hero gave the slander man a nod. "Yes that sounds like a very good plan. I could unpack then and you could show me how to sleep during the day for a little while." Despite his best attempts not to Sportacus flushed as he made this last suggestion.

"Oh I think I could give you a good demonstration of ways to make yourself tired enough to sleep during the day." Robbie said giving the shorter man a captivating smile.

Slowly the villain moved back from the hero, he took one of the other mans hands in his and guided the blue clad man into the part of the house which was usually never seen. As they walked along Sportacus took everything in, all the furniture and decorations were in shades of purple, blues, blacks and silvers. Soon the villain was opening a door, taking the hero into his bedroom, the blond man took his time to look around a large double bed covered in silver grey and purple coloured sheets, each side of which were two purple bedside tables on them sat identical purple and grey lamps. To one side of the room sat a large chest of draws and tall cupboard both in grey and purple, on the floor was a rug in grey and purple stripes. The hero was not at all surprised to find the walls were grey and the carpet was purple. "You have a theme that's for sure."

Robbie chuckled at this statement. "Yes I do." The villain firmly closed the door behind them and turned his attention to the hero. "Well all alone and in my room. I think you best put that crystal of yours on top of the chest of draws so it can't get damaged and so you can see it just in case you are needed."

Nodding in agreement the athletic man did just that and then turned his attention back to Robbie. "Can I take off your waistcoat now?"

"Yes."

Needing no further encouragement Sportacus quickly came back to stand before the other man, he undid the waistcoat and slid it away from the body of the slender villain. "For someone who eats so much that is bad for them you are very slender."

"I do work it off mostly playing my role as villain."

"That is a part you play well." The blond told him as he let a hand slowly trace over the chest of the taller man.

This action caused Robbie to get out a rumble of satisfaction, gently the grey eyed villain tugged off the goggles and the hat. He ran his fingers into the curly blond hair gently stroking the blue clad man's head this caused Sportacus to let out a murmur of pleasure. "My, you are so responsive."

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do." The hero admitted in soft voice as he shed his own over jacket and top.

The raven haired villain took his time looking over the now shirtless man before him admiring how fit he was and how well defined his muscles were. "My, aren't you a fine." Robbie said in a deeper voice before beginning to trace the lines of the athletic mans muscles with his fingers.

The hero took a deep breath he shivered with pleasure and didn't stop the other man from touching him like this. "That feels good, very good."

Robbie stopped touching him for a moment but only to unfasten his own top, take off his shoes and socks. Sportacus mirrored this action, now both in their trousers the two men eyed each other for a few moments before the raven haired villain took one of the athletic man's hands in his and guided him over to the bed. Gently Robbie pushed the blond onto the bed the hero let himself fall back onto the bed and watched with half lidded bright blue eyes as the slender man climbed into bed above him.

"If you need me to stop Sportacus just tell me I don't want to hurt you or do anything you don't want me to my love."

"Thank you Robbie I'll remember that." The hero told the man he loved smiling up at the man above him.

Smiling back Robbie pinned the athletic man under him and started to explore his fit half naked body with his hands slowly but surely. The blond leant up into those exploring hands with a throaty moan he gripped the bed sheets in his hands tightly. "Do you want more?" The raven haired man asked softly.

"Yes please." The hero said pleadingly.

With a wider smile than before Robbie explored more of the hero finding his sensitive points and teasing them mercilessly. This caused the hero to moan and writhe against him, his hands curling even more tightly into the bed cloths. The villain let his fingers stray to the belt of the hero's trousers he unfastened it and threw it carelessly to the floor. Soon both men were finally out of their trousers and admiring each other completely naked...

(I'll leave the rest to your imagination.)


	4. Chapter 4

Part four:

The morning found the two men in the lair in bed wrapped round each other. Sportacus woke first, he hurt in places he had never known could hurt before but the hero had to admit that the slender man had been a very gentle and considerate lover. Robbie had somehow known without words that he was a virgin and had treated him with all the care that Sportacus could have ever imagined for his first and he knew now only love in his life. The blond man watched the man he loved sleeping beside him, Robbie's face was soft in sleep, the hero found that he was quite happy for once in his life to just lie in bed and watch the other man sleeping.

A short while later the villain woke slowly, when his grey eyes finally fully opened they focused on Sportacus lying beside him and the two men smiled at each other. "Are you alright?" Robbie asked the hero gently, his concern for the other man very obvious.

"I'm sore but I'll be alright. Robbie last night was wonderful thank you." The blond man told his boyfriend with great happiness.

"Good I'm glad." The villain said with sincerity. "I wouldn't have wanted you to dislike it or to have been hurt by me anymore than was going to be natural."

"Can I ask you to do something for me this morning Robbie?"

The villain considered this for a few moments before giving him a nod. "Yes you may."

"Would you give me a good morning kiss?"

Robbie grinned at the hero softly for a few moments before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips the hero returned the kiss causing a growl to rumble out of the other man. As the kiss came to an end Sportacus grinned at the man he had just been kissing. "I do like it when you growl I know it means you like what I'm doing a lot."

"Who knew you could be such a tease?" The raven haired man asked with a rumble to his voice

The hero moved closer to the man he loved and snuggled against him, Robbie responded by putting his arms round Sportacus. "I only like to tease you my love." The hero said softly but seriously.

"Well that's good to know."

"Can I stay here with you again tonight?" The blond man asked blushing as he did so.

The villain raised both brows at him. "Are you sure you want to risk that? It's not that I don't want you to stay with me I want you to understand that. I just don't want to affect the way that the youngsters see you I know how important they are to you love."

"You have such a caring heart you shouldn't hide it so much. As for what the children will think of us well they are my friends it may take them some time to adjust to the idea of me being in love with you but if you would be willing to show them how much you love and care for me I think that the kids will come to understand why we are now together."

Robbie pressed a kiss to the forehead of the hero. "Only you would ask me to show to your friends my softer side."

"Will you though my love for me please?" Sportacus asked him pleadingly widening his blue eyes at the other man.

The raven haired villain let out a deep sigh. "You are too cute for your own good. Alright, I promise that I'll show how much I love you to them but I will only do this for you I hope you know that."

"Yes love I know and I think you deserve a reward for promising doing so."

"Really now?" The dark haired man asked instantly interested by the idea of being rewarded by his new boyfriend.

"Oh yes." The athletic man said softly, Sportacus then kissed his boyfriend letting his hands rove Robbie's chest which drew another rumble of pleasure and desire from the villain. As they continued to kiss the tall villain pushed the other man onto his back, as they drew apart from the kiss the shorter man grinned up at the man he loved. "Now this is a very pleasant view." Sportacus kept touching the other man's chest and started to caress his back.

"Sportacus you are such a temptation to me." Robbie admitted softly.

"I'm glad to hear it I wouldn't like anyone else to tempt you other than me."

"It would appear that you are just as possessive of me as I am of you." Robbie said with a grin for the man under him.

The hero smiled back at the man he loved. "I am how could I not be? You are so wonderful Robbie and all mine."

"Yes Sportacus I am all yours." The tall man told the shorter pressing a kiss to his forehead then getting up out of bed. "I think love we had best get up."

"I think you are right but I look forward to sleeping beside you again tonight."

"As do I love, as do I." The villain said to the hero as the blond got out of bed to join him for breakfast.

The two men started their day in happy harmony, they had a very peaceful day that day and that night would find the hero once again in the bed of the dark haired town villain.

As time passed Robbie began to unfold his feelings for the blond slowly, taking great care to make sure that the people of the town young and old could see his feelings were real and deep rooted. He did such a wonderful job of laying the foundations for their relationship that when they finally did tell everyone in town they were together no one was the least bit surprised.

"Robbie and I are together in a relationship." Sportacus said as he stood holding hands with Robbie before all the town people happy that their relationship was out in the open and admitted to at long last.

Stephanie was the spokes person for the kids as normal saying. "Oh we knew that you two were falling in love. Robbie has really changed and we know that he loves you very much."

"I am glad you know how much I love Sportacus." Robbie said softly gently squeezing the hand the shorter man held.

"One of the main things that gave it away was when you helped us to save Sportacus that day." Ziggy said with a large smile on his face.

This caused Robbie to blush, the hero smiled up at the man beside him and then kissed the cheek of the taller man. "Yes that was a rather special day."

Sportacus was glad that his young friends accepted the love he had for the villain, and that they started to try to include him in things after they had made their confession. His happiness increased to a whole new level when Robbie responded to the children's overtures of friendship and started to actually join in. The kids did their best to be considerate of the older man who took time to learn how to play games and sports. They all soon discovered that Robbie could dance and had a fine singing voice, the villain was also starting to enjoy a few fruits and vegetables, all of this meant that the hero of the town was much happier than he had ever been in his life before.

The hero had to admit he loved going home to the lair at night to lie beside the one he loved every night Sportacus was quite aware of how much Robbie loved to have him there in bed with him. The athletic man was also very glad that Sky and Robbie got along so well, the now grown cat loved to spend time with the raven haired man and the people of town knew that if Sky was not with Sportacus then she would be with Robbie.

Robbie did in fact look forward to the time after the children had gone home and they returned to his lair as this was their time to be a couple together and it was always magical. The tall raven clad man was also getting use to having someone in bed beside him Robbie found it very comforting to have the hero in bed beside him every night. The slender man loved to watch him sleep, Sportacus always looked so handsome and at peace when he slept. The villain had also adjusted to Sky, the cat liked to climb on him and sleep with him when he napped and loved being fussed and petted.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five:

Time passed for them all during this time the love between the two men was growing more prominent every day and how much they cared for each other was clear to all those around them. Sportacus had taken to calling Robbie his dearest or his little mischief, and in his turn the dark haired man called the hero beloved or his very own hero. These endearments always caused those around them to smile at them. Robbie also began to alter his behaviour further he began to be less mean taking time to help the children and to help the hero when he could. The villain would sit the children down when necessary to talk to them about what they were doing if it was not a good thing and if it might direct them towards the path to being a villain.

Soon enough for the people in Lazy Town a year had passed and once more Sportacus's next birthday on the horizon. Now that the hero knew who was behind his blue and white presents the blond man couldn't help but wonder what his gift would be this year from the man he loved. The athletic man had tried to get some kind of clue from Robbie about his gift but the one he loved had refused to give anything at all away about the present.

On the morning of his birthday Sportacus woke to find the bed empty, the hero frowned to himself he had rather been looking forward to spending the morning in bed with the man he loved. The blond sat up in bed he looked round the room and noticed blue ribbon tied to the bedroom door handle. Smiling to himself the athletic man got out of bed he dressed quickly and followed the ribbon out of the bedroom into the lair. There was no sign of Robbie here either save the ribbon which guided him through the room to the way out.

Shaking his head with amusement at his loves antics Sportacus followed the ribbon out of the lair into Lazy Town, it led him along to the centre of town, the usual birthday stage was set up, all his friends were there and the pile of presents but still no sign of Robbie. Stephanie could see that Sportacus was upset that his boyfriend wasn't present and shot him a reassuring smile. "Come on open your presents and then you can carry on."

"Carry on?" The blond man asked her confused.

"Yes." Stephanie pointed to one side of the stage and the hero followed her pointing finger coming to rest on the opposite stage poll which had another blue ribbon tied round it heading off away from the stage and into another part of town.

"Oh I see!" The hero said as comprehension dawned.

Quickly the blond man dashed forward, he settled down and opened all of his gifts thanking people for them as he went along. After the presents were open and the youngsters had sung happy birthday to Sportacus he thanked them again and then set off following the next peace of ribbon. Eventually it came to a bench that the two men liked to take a walk to sometimes, settled on it was Sky she mewed as her owner came into sight.

Sportacus went over to her, as he picked the cat up the hero noticed something on the collar round her neck a gold ring. The blond looked round quickly but could see no one, carefully he settled Sky down on the bench once more he took off the collar and slipped the ring off before fastening her collar back on. Sportacus settled on the bench next to the cat and opened his hand to reveal the ring it was beautiful, a gold band set with brightest blue sapphires he had ever seen round the middle of it in a thin band.

Suddenly a hand touched the shoulder of the hero, with a surprised start Sportacus looked up to find Robbie standing before him. "Do you like your birthday gift my love?" The villain asked softly and hesitantly.

"It's beautiful, but a ring Robbie why?" The blond man asked with uncertainty.

The slender man held out a hand to the hero, Sportacus took it and the raven haired villain tugged the man he loved up onto his feet. Carefully Robbie librated the ring from the hero's hold, then still keeping hold of one of the other man's hands the villain went down onto one knee, he held the ring out to the one he loved and his grey eyed gaze met that of the athletic man. Sportacus's blue eyes shot wide, they darted down onto the kneeling figure before him, the athletic man knew on one level what was about to happen but on another level he could hardly believe that this was actually happening.

Robbie's voice cut through his jumble of thoughts. "Sportacus my love will you marry me?"

The hero found himself suddenly both voiceless and paralyzed by the joy and wonder spreading through him. As the silence between them lengthened Robbie looked down at the floor, he closed his hand round the ring and stood. Saying nothing the villain turned he began walking off into town, this snapped Sportacus out of his stupor and dashed quickly after the one he loved. It didn't take the hero more than a few moments to catch up with Robbie he grabbed the other man pulling him to a halt, before the villain could say anything the blond man was kissing him hard.

The tall man quickly responded to the kiss happy to get lost in it, all too soon for the slender man Sportacus was pulling away. Grey eyes met blue the raven haired man looked down at him with confusion unsure quiet what was happening here. Without saying a word the blond man put his hands onto the shoulders of the taller man, Sportacus then firmly tried to push the villain down. Robbie attempted to resist this but knew the athletic hero was stronger, he let his gaze meet the blue eyes of the other man he could see there was a pleading in his eyes. Seeing this in the eyes of the blond hero the villain permitted himself to be pushed back down onto one knee by the blond. As soon as Robbie was once more settled into this position the hero let out a breath of relief, but his hands stay on the taller mans shoulders shaking slightly.

Robbie looked up at the other man but said nothing, he waited instead to see what the hero was going to say or do and eventually Sportacus finally spoke to him. "Please Robbie ask me the question again?"

The man looked at the floor for a few moments he could feel how badly the other man's hands were shaking on his shoulders, he wondered why the one he loved was shaking so badly but deciding that it was probably because he was anxious Robbie looked up at the hero and asked him. "Are you sure you want me to?"

The hero gave the other man a simple single nod. "Please." Sportacus whispered this one word to the man on his knee before him.

The villain gently took the athletic man's hands from his shoulders, he carefully let the right one drop to the other mans side and then kept hold of the left hand in his right. After a few moments Robbie let his grey eyes meet the blue of the hero's and then very slowly the raven haired man raised his left hand which he opened to reveal the ring to the other man again. "Will you marry me Sportacus?" The villain asked him for the second time.

"Yes Robbie I'd be honoured." The hero said with a soft smile for the one he loved.

The villain mirrored the smile, before gently pushing the ring onto Sportacus's finger and then he stood. The hero lifted his hand his bright blue eyes took in the simple but beautiful band now circling his finger his eyes filled with wonder. "I don't have a ring to give you in return." The blond man said softly his voice wobbling slightly as he spoke.

The smile on the face of the raven haired man grew. "I didn't expect you to. A kiss will do in return."

Sportacus took hold of the other man and enthusiastically kissed his now betrothed. Quickly the villain began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms round the man he loved with all of his heart. They slowly drew apart from the kiss and shared a loving smile. "I was not expecting a proposal from you at all."

"I know but it felt like the right time." Robbie said to him softly. "Do you like it?" He asked Sportacus suddenly very nervous.

"Robbie it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen thank you dearest."

"Good I'm glad I made it myself."

The blue eyes of the hero widened. "Oh Robbie, I knew you had skills when it came to making things but I had no idea that you could make something as beautiful as this."

The raven haired man blushed pleased but over whelmed by this praise. "I didn't expect you to like it do much."

"That's the thing about such gifts my love you can never know how much they will be treasured. Come let us go back to the others and tell them our news."

Robbie gave him a nod and hand in hand the couple set of back to where the rest of the residents of Lazy Town were still gathered. They had all known that the villain of town was planning something special for his boyfriend this year so they had waited to see what it might be. As the pair came walking towards them the people all quickly noticed that Sportacus was smiling so widely and his eyes were so bright that Robbie's gift to him this year really had to have been something extremely special.

It was Stephanie who asked the blond man. "So what did your now not so mysterious gift giver send you?"

Sportacus slowly extended his left hand as he did so the ring caught the light, the people of the town gasped in unison. Stephanie let out a noise of delight before hugging her friend hard and causing the two men to stop holding hands. "Oh Sportacus congratulations we knew Robbie was up to something but not this! That you devious villain is an amazing gift!"

"Robbie made it for me." The hero told the young woman his voice full of joy.

"You made it! You really are a devil! Congratulations to you too Robbie." Stephanie released Sportacus and then hugged Robbie.

Slowly the villain returned her hug. "Thank you."

When she had stopped hugging the raven haired man he once more took Sportacus's hand in his. Stephanie smiled at the clearly happy blond. "Well it looks like you are going to have to get Robbie a ring in return."

"Indeed I shall." The athletic man said softly looking to the man beside him.

Robbie returned the look with a smile and the spoke to the other residents of the town. "I hope you will not mind if I take my beloved home now?"

They all looked to each other it was Ziggy who with a large smile on his face spoke this time. "No you two go on home."

So it was that the pair returned to the lair together, as soon as they were in the main room of the lair Sportacus swept Robbie up into his arms. The raven haired man let out a noise of surprise then put his arms round the neck of the other man. With a smile the hero carried the silver eyed man to the bed room and dropped him onto the bed causing Robbie to let out a gasp of surprise. As he went to sit up Sportacus pushed him back on the bed and started to undress the man he loved quite determined to pleasure him this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry you all had to wait a while my health was not being so good. But here is the llast chapter of this one.

Part six:

It was two months after the villain's proposal to the one that he loved that Robbie birthday came around the two men had already organised to spend the day in the lair just as they had the year before. The children and the adults of Lazy Town had promised the hero that they would all be on their best behaviour and try not to get in trouble for the day so he could spend it with his boyfriend as he wished to.

As the villain woke on his birthday he found that Sportacus was as always already awake and watching him closely. "Good morning love." The hero said softly.

"Good morning beloved." Robbie said in return smiling at him.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

Sportacus put his arms round Robbie and hugged him gently. "Would you like your present dearest?"

"That would be lovely."

The hero gave his betrothed a gentle hug before rolling over, he retrieved his present for Robbie from the bedside table then rolled back to the other man. The villain was watching him closely with a smile on his face, Sportacus held out the gift to him and he accepted it with care. Robbie opened the gift, it revealed a black box the dark haired man smiled at the one he loved and opened the box it revealed a white gold ring just like the hero's ring this one had gems set the whole way round it but instead of sapphires they were amethysts.

Carefully Sportacus took the ring from the box he slipped it onto the correct finger, with a delighted smile on his face the villain then looked from the ring on his finger to the athletic man laying in bed beside him. "Thank you love, I'd hoped to receive a ring from you for my Birthday. This is a wonderful gift and I'm so glad that it matches yours."

"I thought you might appreciate that. So what do you want to do for your birthday love?"

"As long as I get to spend it with you I shall be happy." Robbie said as he snuggled closer to the one he loved.

"I know it is quite soon, but do we want to think about a date for the wedding, I don't know about you but my family is going to be thrilled I'm getting married and they will all want to attend."

"Oh goodness all ten of your family and their wives and kids if they have them as well however will they sit still through the ceremony?" Robbie asked with laughter in his eyes.

The blond man laughed at the one he loved as he teased him. "Oh don't worry they will behave at least for the ceremony."

"You do have a point though I should tell mine too they will be surprised both at me getting married and it being to someone like you. But you know what they say about opposites attracting each other."

"That's true. I'm sure there will be arguments amongst my female relatives over who gets to be the bridesmaids." Sportacus said with another laugh.

"You can probably count mine in on that too. Maybe we should elope." Robbie suggested with a laugh of his own.

The athletic man rolled his eyes at the man he loved. "We would never hear the end of it if we did, from both our families and the town's people."

"You have a point there. I suppose there is at least one argument we can settle now."

"Oh what one is that?" The hero asked curiously.

"Well since I proposed to you first I think that makes you the bride in this relationship."

Sportacus considered these words from his betrothed for a few moments before smiling at him and nodding in agreement. "Yes that sounds right and fair to me."

"Good." The raven haired man said softly kissing his forehead tenderly.

The two men got up from bed a short while later they enjoyed the day alone together around the lair with no trouble from the youngster or older residents of town for the day at all. Both men told their families the news of their betrothal as they had predicted their families had been excited and very happy for them both.

When the two men married both their families were present, Sportacus had ended up with six brides maids four from his own family and two from Robbie's. The hero wore a blue suit that complimented his blond hair and blue eyes, the suit made the most of his athletic he carried a bunch of white roses and lavender in reference to his bride status. The raven haired man wore black, the colour on the villain made him look more pale than before, it made his grey eyes and black hair standout it was cut to emphasise his lean figure. Milford conducted the ceremony for the two men it was simple, short but sweet. All of the eyes in the town hall were on the couple at the altar they were clearly very happy and in love.

It was the villain who made his vows first Robbie smiled at the man he loved so dearly, he took both of the hero's hands in his and began to speak. "Sportacus I love you. You found my heat when I thought none would ever be able to and won it all for your own. I promise from this day to belong to you and only you I am yours and you are mine. I am yours now and always with all of my heart and soul. I take you Sportacus to be my husband from now until the end of time." Robbie gently pushed a white gold and gold ring the metals were twists round each other to form the band onto the wedding finger of his beloved.

With a gentle smile of his own for the man he loved Sportacus took a deep breath and made his vows to the villain in return. "Robbie I had always wanted to find love. I never imagined I would find it with you but I had hoped that we might come together. I love you I will always love you, Robbie I am yours and you are mine now and always. All of my heart and all of my soul belongs to you and only you for all time. I take you Robbie to be my husband from now until the end of time." His vows now made to the villain he put his identical ring onto the wedding finger of Robbie's hand.

Side by side the two men walked out with their friends and family behind them cheering happily for them. Robbie and Sportacus led them to their wedding feast which was set up in the town square with a large space left for people to dance. Everyone was enjoying themselves eating drinking and dancing, if any of them noticed Robbie and Sportacus had snuck away together then none of them mentioned the fact as it was expected they would want to go off together and enjoy themselves together. Sportacus and Robbie would go on to have a long and happy relationship, filled with much love and happiness.


End file.
